devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Removed content
''Devil May Cry Character models Coatless Dante The default look of Dante in the ''Devil May Cry Trial Edition has him without his coat, in the final game, some of the in-game tutorials use that same model. Weapons Submachine Gun In the Devil May Cry HD Collection, there is concept art for a submachine gun that was made during the development of Devil May Cry. It appears to be a fictional hybrid of a Thompson and a Sten.Devil May Cry HD Collection - VAULT Cannon A shoulder-fired single-shot cannon-like weapon is also shown in the gallery as an alternative weapon for Dante. Enemies artbook displaying some of the unused creatures.]] As well as enemies which were outright cut, the Vault in the Devil May Cry HD Collection contains a number of alternate versions of enemies that actually do appear in the final game in their Resident Evil 4 forms. These include Phantom as a BOW with flesh between his joints instead of magma, Marionettes as zombies with distended arms, Nobodies wearing jewellery, the Blade in its original form as a Hunter, and a more obviously mutated version of Griffon with his multiple jaws shown as conjoined fetal birds. Bat A giant bat enemy is shown in the Devil May Cry HD Collection gallery. The model appears to have been used in the final game as one of the two forms of the Plasma. G Crow The is an enemy that was planned to appear on the first stage of the game as a mid-size monster.Devil May Cry: 3142 Graphic Arts - Page 068 G Leech The is an enemy that was planned to appear on the second stage of the game as a small monster. Griffon Baby The is an enemy that was removed from the game at a late stage, it went as far as the modeling stage, but was eventually cut due to it "looking too cute".Devil May Cry: 3142 Graphic Arts - Page 067 Kraken The is a massive squid-like enemy that was planned to appear on the third stage of the game as a boss, presumably fought underwater. Macrophage The is an enemy that was planned to appear on the fifth stage of the game as a small monster. It is shown as starting out in an eyeball-like form that would drop from the ceiling and unfold into an odd skeletal fish-like creature that slithered on the ground. Hydra The is a multi-headed mutant snake that was planned to appear on the second stage of the game as a mid-size monster. Prehistoric fish A fish resembling Dunkleosteus is shown in the Devil May Cry HD collection gallery. Red Shell The is a trilobite-like creature that was planned to appear on the sixth stage as a small monster. Undead Dog The is a hideously mutated two-headed dog covered in eyeballs and shown to drop maggots as it walked. The mutation is similar to that of William Birkin in Resident Evil 2, including one of the dog's original limbs being drawn up to its chest and replaced with a larger one. It was planned to appear on the fourth stage of the game as a mid-size monster. Undead Human The Undead Human is a strange statue-like creature with incomplete arms and two massive claws growing out of its shoulders: two minor variants are shown in the Devil May Cry HD Collection gallery, one with more degraded arms and a different head. They were planned to appear on the fourth stage of the game as a mid-size monster. Uroboros The is a chameleon-like reptilian demon that was planned to appear on the fifth stage of the game as a boss. It would have hung from the ceiling and attacked by stretching out its neck and flicking its tongue. Witch The is a dishevelled zombie cat with pronounced fangs that was planned to appear on the first stage of the game as a mid-tier monster. It most likely evolved into the Shadow enemy in the final game. ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Devil May Cry 3 Trial Ver. The Devil May Cry 3 Trial Ver. has a few mechanics that were changed or removed for the final game: *Wild Stomp was not tied to the Gunslinger Style. *Dante's hair and coat, among other things, had their own physics. *The Rebellion has a Quick Drive move, similar to the one present in ''Devil May Cry 4. *Using the Sword Pierce with Rebellion would result in Dante using Beowulf's moves (as he did with Ifrit's when using Round Trip in the first game), instead of the one kick move in the final version. *There is a cutscene that's played after Cerberus is defeated, which shows Dante entering the Temen-ni-gru. This scene is not used in the full game. ''Devil May Cry 4 Devil Bringer The Devil Bringer used to have an orange color to it, with a fiery-like effect coming out of it when used. This concept was kept in the game for quite a long time, but it was eventually changed by the time the Devil May Cry 4 2008 TRIAL Ver. released, however, this trial version has one screen where the orange Devil Bringer is still displayed when a tutorial is shown to the player. Sealed Doors is missing in this M02 area for example.]] Sealed Doors had a different design in the game in early footage. Stylish Ranking In early footage of the game, the rankings were as followDevil May Cry 4 ~ Footages from early builds: * Do it! *Come on! *Big up! *All that! *Slammin' Beat! *SmaSh Hit!! *StyliSh Showtime!!! Bare Knuckle In the Special Edition\nativeDX10\movie\id\t_act folder of the ''Special Edition (PC ver.), players can find all of the Trish videos that are used within the in-game "Library" which display a preview of an action. One of the videos in this folder (named "t-mov015") remained unused in the game, the video displays a move of the Bare Knuckle where Trish performs an animation similar to the Gilgamesh's "Draw" move. The action itself cannot be performed by Trish in-game and none of the menus make a mention of it. Rush Hour Just like the above, except in the "l_act" folder, a video (named "l-mov018") of a Lady action is present which is not seen within the in-game Library. In the clip, Lady is seen performing her Shotgun move named "Rush Hour", the video used in the game itself shows Lady performing the same move but from a different angle. Perhaps the unused clip was meant to be used for an upgrade for "Rush Hour", or it was meant to be used for "Rush Hour" itself, but the developers decided to record another with a different angle. "Rush Hour" has one upgrade in the game, which is named "Ground Zero". DMC4SE Action Unused "Rush Hour 2" move (Lady).gif|The video present in the game's files but not in the game itself DMC4SE Action Rush Hour.gif|The video present in the game DMC4SE Action Ground Zero.gif|The video of "Ground Zero" in the game ''Devil May Cry 5 Playable Vergil A barebones version of Vergil exists in the game files, and can be accessed by hacking the game and changing the player character value to 4 instead of the usual 1-3. He has a basic moveset, but no learnable skills or menus. Enemies Pages 128-135 of the ''Devil May Cry 5 Official Art Works artbook display various designs of unused enemies. Taunts The game code for Devil May Cry 5 contains one unused taunt for Nero.DMC5Info on Twitter: "An unused taunt of Nero's has been found while exploring PC files.… " . Cutscenes Pages 248-249 of the Devil May Cry 5 Official Art Works artbook display two storyboards that were replaced for the final game. Unused storyboard (Opening) Unused storyboard (Prologue) Files The game code for Devil May Cry 5 includes several unused files. ;??? Nero (possibly Super Nero) :Some people talk about conquering their inner demons. Nero awakens his and grows wings!? :What kind of power has he tapped into here? What if there's no limiter on this stuff? The armies of the underworld had better watch their asses! :Still, with great power comes great screw-ups. Let's hope Nero can keep his head and not get drunk on his new power. ;??? Dante (possibly Super Dante) :No limits, no barriers, no contest! Dante with access to unlimited power is enough to make Hell itself shudder. :With this Dante on the scene, you can bet your buns some devils may cry. ;??? V (possibly Super V) :What happens when V finds that his usually unstable power is suddenly unlimited? :You ask me, it'll make it easier for him to stay alive out there. :Then again, he's still so physically weak he can hardly stand. If he gets carried away, he could be settin' himself up for a smackdown. ;Mega Buster :When I was a kid, there was this superhero who'd fight evil by changing his arm into all kinds of weapons. Man, I loved that little fella! Heck, I might not even be here helping ya today if not for that scrappy little guy. :Anyway, this arm is a tribute to the arm of that noble hero. A spitting image, if I do say so myself. Think you got what it takes to rock it, man? ;Gerbera GP01 :This bad boy's something else. I upgraded the Gerbera at the request of another legendary artisan, Kawamori. :This guy has a flair for flash, let me tell ya. The color scheme was all his idea. :Something like this doesn't come along every day. You best treat it with respect. ;Pasta Breaker :Say, remember that time I saw you fumbling all over yourself trying to chow down on some pasta? Man, I couldn't believe my eyes. Like, who has trouble with a freaking bowl of noodles!? :...Anyway, you best do a better job with the newest dish I've cooked up. Take a "stab" at it, if ya get my drift. ;Unknown (possibly either Sweet Surrender or Monkey Business) :.........No comment. Items The game code for Devil May Cry 5 includes the following item names: *Goliath Shard *Artemis Orb *Geryon Splinter *Gilgamesh Plate All of these are shown to be picked up by the characters during cutscenes. Loading Screen Page 246 of the Devil May Cry 5 Official Art Works artbook displays all loading screen images, however, there is one of the Qliphoth, which is unseen in the game. Other The game code for Devil May Cry 5 includes files related to modes or mechanics that are unseen in the game, such as: *In the file that displays the texts related to new modes unlocked, there is a mode called "Online Bloody Palace". *In the file that displays the texts related to the Stylish Rank, there is a letter and word that remained unused, being the letter "E" with the word "Edgelord" tied to it. *In the file that displays the texts related to the Cameo System, there are texts that allude to an invite system and searching mechanic. *In the file that displays the texts related to the evaluation menu given to a player after a co-op mission, there is a text that states "Times fought together". Sources